sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dot27/Lavender Town
Just a creepypasta I made with a few of m sonic Ocs in it :3 (RATED PG13 CREEPY AND VIOLENT THINGS AHEAD DON'T READ AT NIGHT!) Lavender Town Dasher sighed as he whispered to himself softly, “Got to go there to beat the game… just do it an then leave that horrible town…” , he shivered as he played his Pokemon Blue video game on his Game boy. He looked at the clock, “10:30, Mom and Dad should be going to bed soon..”. He opened his mouth and yawned, the game was taking longer then usual to load, suddenly, a random battle flashed open on the dim screen, Dasher gasped as the trainer was revealed, it was his sister Feral, but with only a head and the rest of her body was a skeleton, the worst part her mouth was sewn into a eerie smile and replacing her eyes were dark, bloody holes. As she sent out her Pokemon a scream was heard from the next room. Dasher rushed as fast as he could to aid the cry, but it was already too late he found his sister Feral dead on her white carpet, which was now stained a crimson color as all of her blood dripped from her carcass. Dash was shaken, “it’s just a dream Dash just a dream..” , he shook his head and walked back into his room. He padded over to his desk with his game boy on it, he flipped the off switch but all that happened was a demonic voice through static saying, “you cannot escape” , suddenly Dasher felt a aching pain throughout his entire body and he fell to the ground unconscious. The white hedgehog woke up sometime later surrounded by bloody chains and cold, dead Pokemon. He began to arise from the ground but something tugged on his leg pulling him down again. On the ground next to him was D!SC0RD, his fatal enemy, he was crying D!SC0RD whispered to Dasher in pain, “Don’t run…. He’ll… get.. You..” , as his head fell back down again to lay in a pool of his own blood, guts, and tears. Dasher heard a knock at his door and then it creaked open, standing in the doorway was a anthropomorphic shiny Umbreon, with scars and bloody chains on it’s neck. It walked around to D!SC0RD’s cold body cut ‘D’s chains off and walked away with him saying, “Have a nice time in hell you brute.”. Dasher shivered at the word ‘hell’ he never liked that word, even though he had said it quite often himself. As the Umbreon left, Dasher slipped out of his chains and ran, broke the window and fell onto the roof of he house. Dasher watched the satanic sight of his street covered with dead bodies and blood. He could almost cry seeing the sight of his mother’s skeleton, covered with his father’s fur and guts. Both of his parents had chains and a sticky note on them, Dasher jumped down from the roof to read the notes for he was curous. The notes read, “RUN! HIDE GET AWAY FROM THIS DARK CRUEL PLACE! SAVE YOURSELF PLEASE! SHE’LL GET YOU TOO!!!” . Dasher listened to this warning and ran, as fast as he could never looking back to the terrible blood covered street. He ran and ran, through the stained red streets and into the city. He hid in an alleyway full of dead eaves in a dumpster, then the dreadful noise filled his ears, footsteps then the same demonic voice as before, “I SAID YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!!” , screamed the voice as the ghosts arose from the ground, Dasher looked to the left of him, the last thing he saw was “Pokemon Tower: Where ALL Dead Pokemon May Arise.” as his body-less sister ripped the skin off his face and ate his eyes. Lesson of the story: Never, EVER mess with Lavender Town. Category:Blog posts